


Your Faith in My Stomach

by YvesSaintLarents



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: But not between main characters, Cheating, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-31 01:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12122043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YvesSaintLarents/pseuds/YvesSaintLarents
Summary: "That night Louis cried from the overwhelming of everything. His friend with benefits to his non existent LA friends to his mortification of having a stranger see into his personal life. Louis knew he was always sensitive so this night's events we not out of the ordinary.So yes, he was going to kill Zayn. "





	1. Prologue

**2 months ago**

 

Louis was going to kill Zayn. No, he was going to torture Zayn then refuse to put him out of his misery.

Louis is currently sporting a hopefully subtle erection while he was waiting in a cute new café. Louis’ coworker decided to take him to a late lunch at this quaint café. Unfortunately that was also the time Zayn decided to send him very explicit messages about how much he missed him.

Louis couldn't really blame Zayn. He was in LA for business while Zayn was stuck back in London. Checking the time, he figured it was late there and Zayn was never good at being alone especially when horny.

But Louis couldn’t deal with that now because he was in public trying to scoot his chair into the table, which proved foolish because there was no more room for his legs. To say Louis was frustrated would be an understatement despite his current state.

After a few more feeble attempts of scooting in his chair in he decides to just drop napkin on his lap and think about taxes and other things that would make him less excited.

Louis would have left, if it weren't for the fact that he was new to this firm and he could use some friends. He could handle himself. He could already feel himself softening at the thought of W-2s.

“Excuse me sir would you like a couple of minutes?”

Louis was brought out of his reverie by a undoubtedly northern Britain accent disguised under a deep slow drawl. It’s not that Louis thought that he would be the only brit in LA, he just wasn't expecting to encounter one so soon. Louis looked up at the voice and was met with patient green eyes and ringlets of curls brushing just past- very broad- shoulders. Louis only just realized his silence lasted way past intended and he cleared his throat ready to speak when the man spoke again.

“I’ll leave you to get situated then, my name's Harry if you need anything.” With that Harry walked off. Louis got a chance to notice how long Harry’s legs were. Louis wasn’t checking the guy out on purpose he just wasn't oblivious to beauty.

Louis’ coworker was running way past late and he was starting to get annoyed.

Louis looked around for Harry. When he couldn’t find him, he settled on pulling out his phone and trying to look busy, and not like he got stood up on a friendly employee lunch.

Louis apparently had short term memory loss because his dumb self went to text Zayn. As soon as he opened the messages he nearly choked on air. There was a picture of Zayn laid out on the bed with come reaching his kiss tattoo in the middle of his chest, a lazy smile playing on his lips.

Louis wanted to cry. Life wasn’t fair. It wasn’t fair that Zayn could be so shameless.  He knew Louis was supposed to be out with his coworker right now, and yet there he was sending shit like this to Louis.

Louis quickly typed a reprimanding reply threatening to break up with him if he continued like that. Louis wasn’t expecting a reply because he was sure Zayn would be asleep by now but the reply was almost instantaneous.

_We aren’t even in a relationship Lou shut the fuck up and leave the boring dickheads and FaceTime me like I know you want xx !_

Right, they weren’t in a relationship. Louis didn’t forget it’s more like he buried that little detail deep into his brain. It made Louis feel gross knowing that he was nothing more than a good fuck to his best friend because he may have a small crush on the lad. Louis decided to just leave his phone alone and hope Harry would come to take his order and his coworker would get here. He didn’t even know the guy’s name; he didn't feel bad because he’s just been stood up.

Harry decides at that moment to show up, while Louis is close to throwing his pity party. Louis notices Harry’s hair is up in a high bun showing off a very sharp jawline. If Louis was in a better mood he would make a playfully smug comment about Harry doing that for him, but he is not in a good mood so he decides to tell his order before Harry leaves again.

“Hi Harry, could I please have a chicken sandwich for here and a chocolate scone wrapped to go?” Louis asks looking up at Harry once he's done. He was expecting Harry to at least reply by then. What he wasn’t expecting was Harry’s eyes to be trained on his phone’s screen that was still bright with Zayn and his conversation.

Louis felt himself blush so hot, he was sure he could heat a kettle on his cheeks alone. He didn’t know what to do. Does he flip his phone over and run out of the café? Does he pretend he found the phone there and was just as scandalized as Harry had been. Or maybe he pretends Harry is crazy and there is no phone on the table.

Louis decides to look up at Harry again. As it turns out Louis isn’t the only one who is blushing. Because Harry’s hair is put up his neck is exposed and it is possibly sporting an even darker blush than Louis is.

Harry must've noticed he’s been caught because his eyes widened and moved towards Louis only to find Louis’ already on him.

“Um, I-I’m so s-sorry I didn't mean to- I am so sorry I’ll go get your order right away.” With that Harry is tripping over his own feet trying to flee from Louis, and Louis doesn’t exactly blame him. Louis trails a palm down his face and tries to get his blush in order. He hopes Harry is baking the scone from scratch so he doesn't have to see him for a while. His hopes were in vain because stumbling back towards Louis is a very frazzled Harry.

“Hi um, Lou, I didn’t um catch your order before.” His words are fast and slow at the same time and it makes Louis dizzy, or maybe that’s the lack of food in his system and his blood rushing to too many places in too short a time frame.

Louis only just then registered that Harry has used his name, not only his name but his nickname. He was about to ask how he knew it before he remembered the previous encounter. He can feel himself blush at the thought and he’s about to cry because he is a grown man and he does not blush this often but given the circumstances he will only shed tears at home to avoid further embarrassment.

Louis subconsciously looks to his phone before speaking. “Um Harry I think I'm going to go, but um thanks and I’ll be heading off now.” He feverishly pulled out some bills and got up to leave.

He hadn't bought anything but his brain was clouded with too much to even care.

000

That night Louis cried from the overwhelming feeling of everything. His friend with benefits to his non existent LA friends to the mortification of having a stranger see into his personal life. Louis knew he was always sensitive so the night's events were not out of the ordinary.

So yes, he was going to kill Zayn.

000


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's present day and Louis is welcomed with a surprise

**Present day**

Louis is running late because his stupid alarm clock didn’t go off loud enough and now Zayn will be pissed waiting at the airport.

Zayn was coming to LA and he was bringing a boy with him; a “very fit boy who makes the world a better place just by being in it” boy according to Zayn.

Louis was okay with that, but maybe him running late did have something to do with him ‘accidentally’ turning his volume down on his phone. Louis wasn’t thrilled that Zayn was suddenly head over heels for a boy when just two months ago he was sending him needy text messages, but he really hated the fact that his crush hasn’t faded yet.

He’s hoping the forty-five minute drive to the airport will ease the heartache and relieve him of his crush.

He realizes he has no such luck when he sees Zayn at baggage claim and his stomach does a million flips. Zayn looks stunning with a fresh stubble and what looks like a new haircut. Louis automatically runs up to him and hugs him like he hasn’t seen him in forever because honestly that’s what it feels like.

Louis hasn’t had any real friendly contact with anyone and he hadn’t realized how much he missed it until he was in Zayn’s arms.

“I’ve missed you so fucking much Zee” he whispers into the hug because he does miss him so fucking much.

They stay like that for a good minute, just hugging. That is until someone clears their throat. And whoever did that is on Louis’ hit list because he just wants to hug his friend for a few more minutes until some magical world changing boy comes and - oh.

He reluctantly lets go of Zayn to see the mystery man who’s got Zayn so smitten and he almost whines right then and there at how unfair the world is. This man is big and tall and intimidating  but at the same time looks so fucking innocent and it’s not fair because he’s the exact opposite of Louis. Louis puts a hand out to the man who is taller than him and bigger than him and has more of Zayn's heart than him. “Hi, m’Louis, and you are?”

The guy blushes! He actually blushes as he takes Louis’ hand and squeaks out an “I’m Liam. It’s nice to meet you.”

Louis can’t help but notice how incredibly adorable he is. Zayn must notice because he looks so smug like Liam being adorable automatically makes him god’s gift to the world.

“So Liam, you are in LA to do what exactly? Zayn was telling me about something but I must’ve forgot.” Louis says in faux interest.

Truth is Zayn hadn’t told him anything but Zayn was his friend before he was his crush. He knows Zayn will be thankful for the little adlib. He turns to Zayn to see that he is indeed thankful but also more than a bit surprised. He turns to Liam awaiting his answer, assuming it goes along the lines of ‘I couldn’t miss a day without Zayn’ or ‘I got a job to be a WWE wrestler slash actor training under Dwayne Johnson’. But what he says Louis was not at all expecting.

“My boyfriend has been wanting come down and Zaynie here offered me a ticket.” Liam says bashfully.

Louis didn’t know if it was because he admitted to traveling overseas with his mistress or because he actually got like that at the thought of his boyfriend. For help, Louis turned to Zayn, who was blushing and looking guiltily at the floor. Louis stared at him until he finally looked up and he just blushed so deep Louis thought he would burst so he let it go, with Zayn that is.

“So Zaynie here is not your boyfriend then?” If looks could kill he would be dead but if looks of pure confusion could save his life, Liam could do it.

Louis needed answers because this was so unlike Zayn, to pine after someone like that. Louis was for sure they were already in a relationship.

“No Louis, Zayn and I only just met four months ago and although he is quite the looker I’m in a happy relationship.”

Louis didn’t know what to do because Liam and Zayn only met four months ago. When Louis was still giving Zaynie head regularly. Liam’s voice was so casual about it and it didn’t sit well with Louis. It was obvious the question didn’t throw him off guard, like people thought they were dating before. Not only that but he didn’t mention his boyfriend in that oh so casual explanation.

“Right well let’s get to your flat in time to shower so we can go out yeah?” Zayn finally decided to speak up and if it were up to Louis to guess why he’d say Zayn caught the same thing Louis did and wanted to get out of a public setting. If Louis had to guess that is.

000

The drive home is painful. Liam’s innocent act was getting less and less endearing. So Louis decides to ask him about something he doesn’t need to think twice about; his boyfriend.

“So does your boyfriend know you’re coming or is this a cute little surprise?”

Louis hadn’t meant for it to be a loaded question but apparently it had been because Liam shuts up and stares out the window for the rest of trip. It isn’t until Louis pulls onto his street that Liam mumbles a quiet “It’s a surprise.” Zayn fell asleep five minutes into the drive so he’s no help to figuring Liam out.

Once they’re all inside Liam perks up again and starts making plans for them to go the the sickest club in LA. Those were his actual words. “sickest club in LA” like he still fifteen years old. Maybe Louis was being unfair but he felt entitled to, Liam did steal his best friend after all.

000


	3. Funny encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry meets Louis and Zayn at a club

When they get to the club, Louis is impressed. He hadn’t been out much aside from a small bar here and there, but this was truly the sickest club in LA. Liam somehow knew the bouncer, probably were gym buddies whenever Liam came to visit, and got them in without a second look.

The music was loud and the lights were soft. It was weird combination that shouldn’t work but it did.

Liam led the way to a booth and ordered everyone drinks. It was hard to stay bitter towards him when he was being so kind.

When the drinks came and everyone was settled Louis was ready to start catching up with Zayn. Zayn seemed to have other plans as he pulled Liam up to dance. He didn’t even bother asking Louis if he wanted to dance or even to excuse himself, no he just up and left Louis to look like a pitiful loner. Louis decided his crush on Zayn was not that big at all.

Louis decides that letting a few guys buy him drinks while Zayn grinds on a taken man shouldn’t hurt anyone. After his third drink he goes to the booth to wait for them.

000

It’s the end of the night and Louis is sloshed, absolutely completely pissed out of his mind. It’s Zayn’s fault really, if he hadn’t brought super nice Liam with a boyfriend with him, Louis would have been able to just chill with him and talk. Not swallow his words along with a super sweet drink every time Zayn talked past him at Liam instead.

Louis has never been the jealous type, but he hasn’t seen his friend in two months. He doesn’t have any friends here, and he was just looking forward to being with Zayn.

But there was Zayn laughing at something Liam said, not even paying Louis any mind. Louis can’t help but feel pathetic at thinking his friend would do so anyway. He throws back the rest of his drink and goes to the bar to sit down. All the men that were buying him drinks earlier were gone.

The bartender is smart enough to not give Louis anymore alcoholic drinks and instead passes him a water. Louis contemplates leaving the love birds and taking a cab home. He decides to wait another fifteen minutes, _maybe they didn’t forget about me and they’re just catching up._ Louis thought, even though it was an obvious reach seeing as Louis and Zayn were the ones that needed to catch up.

Louis could spend that time trying to pull, but he knows he’s had too much to drink to trust himself. Well that was Louis’ initial thoughts until a boy, who was probably a figment of Louis’ imagination, sauntered in. He looked like he was looking for someone but Louis knew he’d never forgive himself if he didn’t try to at least _talk_ to the long legged stranger.

Louis finishes off his water and wills himself to not seem like like a drunk pony. The thought of a drunk pony made Louis suddenly giggle, startling himself into a halt. He lost the stranger after that and felt even worse, but admittedly knew something like that would happen.

Louis thinks now is a good time to leave so he goes to Zayn and Liam to tell them as much. But first Louis went to the bar to get another water before going over there. He didn’t want Zayn to see how much he's affected him. After finishing his water he felt a little bit better and less like his head was on a boat, he walks over to Zayn and Liam.

“Imma ready to go now Zaynieee” he slurred out as he neared his friends. They all turned towards him but Louis had to stop walking because the guy from his imagination was right there next to Liam. Even imaginary people liked Liam more than him. The thought made him sad again and he remembered why he wanted to leave in the first place.

“Zeeeee I want to go seriously, so I’m going to catch a cab if you won’t take me.” He knew he was being whiney but he didn’t really care. Louis’ own psyche betrayed him and he was feeling whiney because of it.

“Hey Lou, where were you all night? Did you spend your night failing at pulling again?” Zayn laughed like he didn’t even care that Louis failed at pulling, which he hadn’t he was alone sans the few guys buying him drinks and then fucking off to God knows where; but Zayn didn’t pay enough attention to him to even know that.

“I was at the bar and I’m just ready to go is all,” he wasn’t looking for a deep conversation about feeling tonight, or ever.

“Okay, we’ll leave but first let me introduce you to Harry” Zayn was smirking and Louis couldn’t be sure, but he thought he was talking about the imaginary Judas.

“You see him too?” Louis asked in astonishment which only made Zayn’s smirk grow.

“Yes, Lou, I can see him and he can hear you” Zan explained calmly except his face was giddy.  
When Louis went to check to see if Judas could in fact hear him, he was met with _greengreengreen_. This man had to be imaginary, there was no other reason for his beauty.

_Your name is ‘Arry not Judas?_ It was a fair question in Louis’ opinion. If he was imaginary Judas he would say so. Except now no one was answering and this made Louis realized he was thinking the question and not verbalizing it. Surely Judas would have heard him anyway but he decided that wasn't enough proof that this Harry was a real person.

“Zayn, I’m going to go to ‘Arry okay. I will be right back” Louis decided to inform his friend of his whereabouts because that's what friends do.

Louis marched up to Harry and tapped him on the shoulder. His hand was met with a very hard shoulder, but a human one nonetheless. When Harry turned around his features just got more and more unreal. His lips a bright red and plump like a pillow, his eyes were like magical fairies came and sprinkled everything good and green in them.

“Hi ‘Arry, my name’s Louis” Louis had thought to say after staring at the man’s face for too long.

He wasn’t expecting Harry to let a out an almost mouse like squeak and blush like he’s been caught with his pants down. That’s almost the exact reaction Liam had but in reverse Louis noted. He must look very intimidating today he thought. Liam places a protective arm around Harry’s waist on instant after his squeak and why would he - oh. Louis decides that’s a good time to leave their company.

Harry doesn’t speak with Louis after that, and it makes him feel even worse when he figures that’s Liam’s boyfriend. It’s like Liam was born just to take Louis’ happiness. Louis leaves without Zayn, catching a cab instead.

000


	4. Piss and Scones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis has revaluations over piss and scones.

Louis doesn’t know why he drank so much the night before, well he knows _why_ , but what he doesn’t know is why he hadn’t thought of the repercussions. He hasn’t had a hangover this bad since he and Zayn’s New Year party of 2012.

“Lou we’re going out to eat and since Liam scheduled this before you decided to go get pissed off your arse, you’re coming with.” Zayn did _not_ wake up before noon so why was he awake and disturbing Louis’ silence?

If Louis could cry without feeling like his head would explode he would. Everything is going wrong and it’s not fair. Louis doesn’t want to shower, get dressed, and do his hair, but there he is all dolled up because Zayn’s told him to thirty minutes prior.

“Where are we going?” He asked not really caring but at the same time not wanting to go anywhere too touristy.

“Liam’s boyfriend owns a restaurant not too far from here.” Louis’ not as surprise as he should be because of course Liam’s boyfriend owns a restaurant. “And we told him we’ll check it out today. _All of us_.”

Louis didn’t see why Zayn was so excited to see Liam’s boyfriend, when he’s the one that looks at Liam like he’s hung the stars, but he didn’t stress it.

“I’ll be in the car when you all are ready.” Louis said boredly, he didn’t have time to overthink matters when he was in such a miserable state.

It wasn’t too bright outside but Louis thought it best to take sunglasses anyway.

From what Louis could remember from last night- which was not much- is that Liam’s boyfriend was evil. Maybe not evil but there was no other explanation on why he was dubbed “Judas” in Louis’ mind. He also remembered _greengreengreen_ and fairies and pillows, so maybe his memory wasn’t as resourceful as he’d thought.

“So Louis you are you ready to go eat the best food in LA?” Liam asked cheerfully walking over to the driver's side of the car. So he’s driving, cool.

“Yeah, can’t wait.” Louis replied sarcastically.

Louis wasn’t ready to do much of anything seeing as his headache wasn’t letting up anytime soon. He took the opportunity to lay down in the backseat of his car, when Zayn climbed in the passenger seat.

“Here mate, thought you could use this.” Zayn whispered kindly.

He was holding two little white pills and a small water bottle. Louis could kiss him, he would if his his head wasn’t pounding at a mile a minute. He takes the pills and lets the sound of the engine lull him to sleep.

When Louis wakes, Liam is parking in front of what looks like a flower shop at first glance, but passed the garden of colorful flowers he could see tables.

When they all walked in Louis felt a strange sense of deja vu. It was a small cafe that reminded him of his hometown diner. It was a bit more modernized though. Liam leads everyone to a table with a giddy smile.

Once Louis sits down and looks over the menu he suddenly realized why he felt a sense of deja vu and it wasn't because it reminded him of his childhood either.

“Zayn, we have to go now.” Louis exclaims frantically looking around making sure there’s no sign of his previous visit. He wouldn’t be surprised if there was a poster of his face that read _‘Banned forever due to sexting in public’_.

“Louis, you’ve been in a piss mood ever since I got here and I’m tired of it.” Zayn hissed back.

Zayn was mad, and he wasn’t listening to Louis. Louis could tell, but he didn’t have time for that. “Zee, be mad all you want but we have to leave _now_ I’ll explain at home just can we leave?” Louis wasn't above begging

“Is this about Liam?” Zayn sighed. “Look, It’s obvious I have a little crush on on him, but he’s too thick to see that, not that I’m complaining. I just want you to know that there is nothing going on between us, he’s a good bloke.” Zayn looked more pleading than upset.

“No this isn’t about Liam god Zayn, I don’t care who you fuck, I will tell you about it later but right now we need to leave bring Liam too, but I doubt you want him there for me to explain myself.” Louis was getting angsty. Any minute someone could recognize him and maybe even Zayn. The thought made Louis blush profusely, luckily his tan has come through these last couple of months.

“Lou, I’m not leaving we can talk later if it’s so fucking dire that we have to leave Liam.”

Louis took that as an end to the conversation, so he dashed to what he hoped was the bathroom. Luckily for Louis it was. He went to the sink and gripped it as he stared into his own reflection. “I can do this, no one will even recognize me. That waiter probably just needed a summer job. I’ve grown a beard. I’m tan now. I’m _taller_ now. The picture didn’t even have his face. Zayn will be okay.” Louis ended his speech to himself by splashing water onto his face.

When he dried his face he looked back into the mirror and saw green eyes looking back at his, so naturally, he screamed.

“Oops” The green eyes countered.

Louis looked up and immediately regretted it. It is obvious the stranger or rather waiter saw him, so he couldn’t just leave. Maybe he didn’t recognize him; it was two months ago afterall.

“Hi, so I’m gonna go, sorry for being in your way.” Louis said once he decided that he looked different enough that he wouldn’t be recognizable. He rushes passed the boy and doesn’t give him time to react.

He smiles at Liam and glares at Zayn. “I told you we needed to go, but now I don’t even care if you come with me, so go promise your new beau a blowie, so he will give me my keys, and I can leave with a clear conscience.” Louis wasn’t exactly whispering and it was clear when he heard a throat clear from behind him.

“I sure hope Zayn isn’t going to give my Liam here a ‘blowie’ without asking my permission first.” Louis didn’t need to turn around to know that he was behind him. He looked around the table and saw everyone had matching blushes. Wait did he just say _my Liam?_ As in, his, as in belonging to, as in _boyfriend_. Louis wanted to cry. Suddenly he understood everyone’s blush and it just made him blush ten times darker. Louis decides it’s a good time for him to sit down and shut up.

He’s sitting there awkwardly across from Liam and his boyfriend. Louis did not want to believe it, but here he was, in the flesh.

“Right, sorry mate, I’m Louis.” Maybe if he plays like he hadn’t had the most mortifying experience happen to him in the very room, he wouldn’t remember him.

“We’ve already met but again I’m Harry.” He looks amused, like he knows Louis almost shat himself just then and there.

“Um right, can we not bring that up right now.” Louis’ voice was friendly and nonchalant, but his eyes were pleading.

“So since you’re staying now, let’s order!” Liam exclaimed. He still had a tinge of pink on his ears so the enthusiasm was obviously a front.

Louis looked over the menu and decided he wasn’t hungry. He told the boys just as much, but he insisted he get a chocolate scone for the road. Apparently Harry makes _‘the best scones in America.’_

Harry leaves to manage the kitchen or something. All Louis knows is Harry is gone and he can finally breathe.

“So Lou, what do you think?” Liam asked eagerly.

“Why, you in some kind of open relationship or summat?” Liam’s face was quick to color, so he recanted, “I’m just messing with you mate, he seems nice enough, and just in case you were wondering; I’d drop Zee here for him in a heartbeat.” Louis joked. He wasn’t entirely joking though. Harry was gorgeous’ all broad shoulders, long legs, and milky skin. He turned towards an incredulous looking Zayn, “It’s the curls.” They were all laughing. Liam wasn’t so bad, but he was still a bit _off_.

The waiter came back with Zayn, Liam and Harry’s food. Harry was following behind holding what resembled like a gift box and a large smile on his face.

“Holy shit Zayn is he about to propose?” Louis whispered to Zayn with sadness for his best friend evident in his eyes.

“No, you twit, he’s bringing the scones.” Zayn said annoyance fresh on on his breath.

Harry set the gift box in front of Louis with a paradoxing polite yet impatient smile. Still the smile was contagious.

Louis decided to eat the scone that was plainly in front of him. He began to think about that day. How he was going to order this exact scone. He wondered if Harry remembered or if he only remembered the sinful nature of things.

It was consciously decided that it would be awkward to bring it up in the middle of what Louis presumed was brunch. Everyone was getting on great and all Louis could think about was his own embarrassment, and how unfair it was of him to sit there brooding.

“Zayn I’m sorry for my behavior but I missed you and we barely talked since you’ve been here.” Louis sincerely hushed.

He could see the admiration in Zayn’s eyes at that and was met with a peck on the cheek. It would have been harmless if Liam hadn’t stopped talking to Harry mid sentence because of it. The attention made Louis blush and that in turn made Zayn smug. The exchange was weird. An innocent peck led to the most awkward six seconds of his life. Until Harry spoke up.

“So are you and Zayn dating? I didn’t realize th-”

“We are not dating. This here is my best friend.” Zayn interjected, slapping a hand on Louis’ shoulder. This would have been annoying if Louis hadn’t known Zayn’s struggle with being vulnerable. You see, Zayn does not ‘date’ per se he simply hangs with people, but because Louis has been his friend for so many years he has opened up in a way that one would to a spouse. But suddenly, Zayn is having feelings like no other for a completely taken man and Louis can understand the struggle of not getting what you want and needing to seem completely available no matter what.

“Yes Harry I am single and ready to enter whatever open relationship mess you two have going on.” Louis said with a playful wink. He half expected Harry to be appalled by the notion or maybe just disregard it but what he was not expecting was for him to play along.

“Actually that’s not a bad idea, why don’t you and Zayn come over to mine after lunch.” He was so smooth and collected, Louis had to turn to Zayn to make sure he heard him correctly.

Zayn’s face was beet red as he chewed on his scone, so Louis supposed he had heard correctly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the awkward ending I'm just going nuts at school and can't find a good time to write and edit but I thought I owed it to y'all to give you something.


End file.
